Uma vida diferente
by Srta M. Potter
Summary: Como seria se Voldemort não existisse? Como seria, se Pedro fosse realmente um amigo? Se Sirius, assim como Tiago, tivesse montado uma família? É o que vocês vão saber agora!
1. O Começo

**O Começo**

Os Marotos se formaram em Hogwarts. Sirius e Tiago e estavam prestes a se tornar pais de família. Tiago casou-se com Lílian Evans, que estava grávida e seu filho irá nascer entre o fim de julho e o início de agosto, e se chamará Harry. Sirius casou-se com Rachel, uma bela morena de olhos azuis, ela também estava grávida. Seu bebê iria nascer na metade de agosto, e se chamará Adam.

Os dois marotos nunca imaginaram que seriam pais ao mesmo tempo. Isso era tudo uma grande aventura para eles. Pareciam que estavam em Hogwarts novamente. Já até faziam planos para quando os meninos nascessem.

- Temos que ensiná-los a jogar quadribol e azarações – dizia Sirius.

- Eu já até estou vendo o Harry o capitão do time da casa! – falava Tiago orgulhoso.

As mulheres, apenas riam da situação. Elas, logicamente, também estavam animadas com a chegada dos bebês, mas também se preocupavam com o que os dois poderiam aprontar com as crianças.

- Eu tenho esperanças de que a gente consiga fazer com que aqueles dois não estraguem as crianças – dizia Lílian à Rachel.

- É só torcer pra que eles nasçam com juízo, então eles vão ser pelo menos um pouco mais ajuizados que os dois.

Desde a notícia da gravidez das duas, não se falava em outra coisa. Com as proximidades do final de julho, a ansiedade já estava aumentando, por que a qualquer momento, Harry iria nascer, e Adam, ia nascer poucos dias depois.

E foi isso que aconteceu. No dia 31 de julho, nasceu Harry Tiago Potter. E no dia 17 de agosto, nasceu Adam Sirius Black.

Todos os marotos haviam se tornado aurores, juntamente com Rachel. Lílian havia se tornado curandeira do St. Mungos. Remo e Pedro não se casaram. Remo terminou seu namoro em Hogwarts, quando contou que era um lobisomem, e Pedro, nunca teve nenhum relacionamento sério.

Os Marotos, Lílian e Rachel estavam sempre que podiam juntos. Sirius e Rachel foram chamados para ser padrinhos de Harry, e Tiago e Lílian de Adam. Assim, Harry e Adam cresceram juntos, e se tornaram grandes amigos, assim como seus pais. Harry e Adam eram muito parecidos com os pais. Harry tinha apenas os olhos verdes de Lílian, e Adam, era idêntico a Sirius.

Em Hogwarts, Harry e Adam fizeram novas amizades. Rony Weasley foi uma delas. Os três passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos. Rony era apaixonado por Hermione Granger, que estava na mesma casa e no mesmo ano que os três. Os três eram amigos de Hermione, e ela nunca olhou para nenhum deles de outra forma. Adam era apaixonado por Pavarti Patil, que também era amiga deles. Havia também Gina Weasley, irmã de Rony, que estudava um ano antes dos outros cinco. Ela não tinha muitos amigos no seu ano, então passava boa parte do tempo com eles, principalmente com as meninas. Harry era apaixonado por Gina, e o único que sabia disso era Adam, pois Harry não queria contar a Rony que estava apaixonado por sua irmã. Juntos, os eles formavam um divertido sexteto.

Os anos se passaram, agora, Harry e Adam estavam com 17 anos e estão prestes a embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts para o sétimo e último anos deles. Os dois já estavam na estação juntamente com seus pais.

- Meninos se comportem! Esse é o último ano de vocês! Pensem que vocês têm os NIEM's no final do ano! – dizia Lílian enquanto se despedia dos dois.

- Mãe, fique tranqüila que a gente não vai explodir o castelo! – respondeu Harry.

- É, Lílian, eles não vão explodir o castelo! – repetiu Sirius

- E o ano nem começou ainda e você já está os mandando estudar? – completou Tiago.

- Hey, a Lílian está certa! – disse Rachel.

- Mãe, por favor, a gente não vai conseguir estudar o tempo inteiro! – defendeu-se Adam.

- Não precisa ser o tempo todo... – começou Rachel

- É só estudar um pouco todos os dias – completou Lílian

- Está bem, está bem! Agora parem de pressionar os meninos que o trem vai sair – finalizou Tiago

Então, Harry e Adam subiram no trem e partiram para o melhor ano de Hogwarts de suas vidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: E aí, gostaram??

Espero que sim... Estou fazendo de tudo para melhorar, já que a minha primeira fic não ficou lá grande coisa.. uashauhauha xP

Boom, dentro de alguns dias, o capítulo 2!


	2. Reecontros

**Reencontros**

- Vamos procurar uma cabine, o Rony falou que ele procura a gente – disse Adam.

Os dois caminharam por alguns minutos à procura de uma cabine. Quando encontraram uma, não levou muito tempo para a porta da mesma se abrir.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou Rony Weasley.

- Oi, Rony – responderam Harry e Adam.

- Oi! – disse uma voz feminina. Naquela hora Harry e Adam viram que Gina havia entrado junto com Rony na cabine. Harry sentiu um frio no estômago ao responder o cumprimento.

- E ai, como foi às férias? – perguntou Rony puxando assunto.

- Até que foram divertidas! – respondeu Adam

- Quadribol, quadribol e mais quadribol! – completou Harry

- Vocês só ficaram jogando quadribol? – perguntou Gina

- Bom, a gente jogava quase todos os dias... – respondeu Harry

- Então esse ano a gente vai ganhar o campeonato de novo! – falou Gina

- Sem sombra de dúvidas – disse Adam.

- Mas e vocês, o que fizeram? – perguntou Harry

- Bom,... – começou Rony, mas este foi interrompido pela porta da cabine se abrindo novamente, entrando Hermione e Pavarti.

- Achamos que nunca iríamos encontrar vocês – falou Hermione

- Estamos procurando por vocês desde que o trem saiu – comentou Pavarti

- Oi pra vocês também, meninas – disse Gina, cumprimentando-as, no que as outras riram e cumprimentaram os meninos.

- Então, Rony, você estava falando das suas férias... – disse Harry.

- Ah, sim! Bom, as nossas não foram lá àquelas coisas.

- Por quê? – perguntou Pavarti

- Gui – quem respondeu foi Gina – Ou do melhor, a noiva Gui.

- E quem é a noiva do Gui? – perguntou Hermione, no que Gina deu uma bufada e respondeu.

- Vocês lembram do Torneio Tribuxo? Da campeã de Beauxbatons?

- A Fleur? – perguntou Harry – Mas o que a de errado com ela? Eu nunca falei com ela¹, mas ela parece ser legal...

- Legal? Ela é péssima – respondeu Gina.

- O que você acha dela, Rony?

- Eu não a acho péssima – disse ele – Eu só não consigo conviver com ela...

- Só porque ela é uma veela? – perguntou Hermione

- Não sei... Acho que é por isso sim...

Pavarti e Hermione riram da resposta de Rony, que perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Vocês homens não podem ver uma mulher bonita que já ficam desse jeito! – respondeu Pavarti

- Desse jeito como? – dessa vez, quem perguntou foi Adam

- Desse jeito idiota – disse ela

- Ridículo – completou Hermione

- Completamente doente – falou Gina

Os três rapazes se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros. Resolveram não falar mais no assunto. Passaram o resto da viagem tentando imaginar como será o último ano deles em Hogwarts.

- Eu não quero nem pensar em como vai ser ano que vem – lamentou Gina – Eu vou ficar aqui sozinha!

- Mas não tem ninguém mesmo do seu ano com quem você se de bem? – perguntou Adam.

- Ter, tem – falou ela – mas não é a mesma coisa que vocês. Eles são colegas. Apenas colegas. Vocês me entendem, não entendem?

- Claro que entendemos – falou Hermione – Mas vai ser só por um ano, passa rápido. E quando tiver passeios a Hogsmead, escreva pra gente avisando, que sempre que der a gente vem.

- É... Vamos ver o que vai ser...

Pouco tempo depois, eles já estavam em Hogwarts. Assistiram à cerimônia de seleção, jantaram, e mais tarde, cansados, se dirigiram ao dormitório.

- Caras, eu nem acredito que esse é nosso último ano aqui... – suspirou Rony

- É verdade... – concordou Harry – Passou tão rápido...

- Amanhã – anunciou Adam – eu vou tomar uma iniciativa com a Pavarti!

- Eu também deveria fazer isso com a Mione... Mas não sei... – comentou Rony indeciso – Mas, e você Harry?

- Eu o quê? – perguntou Harry tentado disfarçar.

- Não está afim de ninguém?

- Eu? Não, não...

Rony, não pareceu muito convencido, mas preferiu não insistir no assunto. Virou-se e foi para sua cama. Harry lançou um olhar a Adam como quem dizia "bico fechado", que ele apenas lhe respondeu com um sinal de positivo. Adam entendia totalmente a razão de Harry não querer contar a Rony que estava apaixonado por Gina, e como Harry é seu melhor amigo, não queria vê-lo se metendo em problemas.

_¹Considerando que Voldemort não existe, não há motivos para o Harry ter participado do Torneio Tribruxo, ou seja, o único campeão da casa foi Cedrico, logo Harry não chegou a chegou a falar com Fleur.._

* * *

N/A: Hey, guys!!

Gostaram do capítulo 2?? Espero que sim!

Curiosos para saber o que o Adam vai aprontar?

Aguardem os próximos capítulos!!

Bom, vou responder aos meus dos reviews em um só:

**Gika Black **e **Sophia.DiLUA**: Que bom que vocês estão gostando!! E já que as duas me perguntaram sobre o Remo, vou responder sinceramente: eu não sei! o.O" A minha fic vai ficar mais focada no Harry, no Adam e em seus amigos, vai ter só um pouco dos marotos. Eu já tenho as idéias programadas, de todos os capítulos, só falta desenvolver eles. Talvez, eu coloque um pouquinho de Remo/Tonks, mas não vai ser tão cedo.

Vejam bem, eu disse talvez, se eu não colocar, não venham me dizer que enganei vocês!!

hasuahuahahuahsauhsauhs... tô brincando, ok?

Beijão... em breve, cap 3!


	3. A Aproximação de Adam

**A Aproximação de Adam**

Harry e Rony tentavam a todo custo acordar Adam. Mas não conseguiam. Já estavam chamando ele há mais de 10 minutos. Se ele não acordasse logo, iriam se atrasar para a primeira aula do ano. Feitiços.

- Chega! Eu desisto! – anunciou Rony – Você tem alguma idéia que não seja gritos?

- Tenho – respondeu Harry – mas acho que ele vai ficar uma fera com a gente se fizermos isso.

- E o que é?

- Uma azaração...

- Perfeito! A gente vai fazer um favor para ele. Não tem como ele reclamar. Azare-o logo porque eu estou com fome...

- Ok! – Harry apontou a varinha para Adam e mentalizou um feitiço não verbal. _Levicorpus._

- Ah! O quê!? Hey! O QUÊ VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO – Adam havia acordado confuso, mas não demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo. – HARRY ME PONHA NO CHÃO!

Harry e Rony riram da situação de Adam. Mas como não podiam se atrasar, Harry colocou Adam no chão.

- Tudo bem! – Harry colocou Adam no chão e continuou – Desculpe Adam, mas essa era a única solução para você acordar.

- Certo... – disse ele – Bom, agora vocês me dêem licença que vou dar uma lavada nesse rostinho lindo! – e seguiu para o banheiro.

- Ele nem acordou ainda e o ego dele já está explodindo... – comentou Rony.

- Se ele está fazendo isso, é porque ele está bem. – disse Harry.

Quando Adam ficou pronto, os três desceram para o Salão Comunal e viram que nenhuma das meninas estava lá. Logicamente, elas desistiram de esperar por eles e seguiram para o Salão Principal sozinhas. Quando os três chegaram lá, elas estavam quase terminando o café.

- Ei! Olha quem chegou! Os três mais dorminhocos de Hogwarts! – debochou Gina.

- Eu achei que vocês não acordariam para o primeiro período – disse Hermione rindo.

- Foi o Adam!! – falaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Como se a gente não soubesse – falou Pavarti.

Nessa hora, Harry e Rony se viraram para Adam. Lembraram do que ele havia dito sobre Pavarti. Ele percebeu o olhar dos amigos e sentou-se do lado da Pavarti.

- Pois é, Pavarti, foi por minha causa mesmo. Eu demorei para acordar e depois demorei pra me arrumar, queria ficar bonito para uma pessoa – disse ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Ah, é? E quem é essa pessoa? – pediu ela, sem desconfiar de nada.

- Você! – respondeu ele, sem rodeios.

Ela assustou-se com o que ele disse. "Será que o Adam está querendo alguma coisa comigo?", pensou. Ela abriu a boca para responder, e nessa hora, Harry pegou umas torradas da mesa rapidamente e chamou Hermione e Gina para sair do Salão com ele e Rony.

- Hermione, você pode vir comigo um instante? Quero ver se o nossos horários são parecidos. Vamos lá fora... Gina, você vem junto?

As duas entenderam o recado. Hermione seguiu Harry e Gina apressou-se em dizer:

- É sim, já vou... Mas eu vou direito para as masmorras. Minha primeira aula é Poções, é bom chegar bem cedo lá...

Quando os quatro saíram, Pavarti voltou ao assunto.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Eu quis dizer que estou apaixonado por você.

- Adam, você está falando sério? Porque se for brincadeira fique sabendo que isso não tem graça nenhuma e que...

- Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, Pavarti – interrompeu Adam -Eu estou apaixonado por você...

- Desde quando?

- Desde o quinto ano – confessou.

Pavarti ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Adam respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Pavarti, quer namorar comigo?

* * *

N/A: Haaaaaa! Deixei vocês na curiosidade!!

Bom, eu não sei nem se tem alguém lendo, porque afinal, eu não recebi NENHUM review depois que eu postei o capítulo 2!

Mas tudo bem, não vou deixar de postar por causa disto...

Capítulo 4, sem previsão de post, acho que só sexta-feira que vem, dia 2. Até lá, aguardo reviews. Se tiver bastante, posso até postar adiantado!

Então é isso, gente!

Beeeijo!


End file.
